


Fantasmas del Pasado ~ Lost Moments~

by Holic_meri



Series: Saiyuki ~ Tale of a phantom ~ [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holic_meri/pseuds/Holic_meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeñas escenas basadas en el Fic "Fantasmas del Pasado"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasmas del Pasado ~ Lost Moments~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyTurbalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTurbalina/gifts), [IzzyMeadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/gifts), [Nadine_Seitentaisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/gifts).



> Como nadie se anima a pedirme nada, dejo el primero (y único por el momento) que pensé que molaría y picaría (o no) la curiosidad. Ojalá lo disfruteis ^^
> 
> Os lo regalo a vosotros tres porque lo valeis^^ (Y al resto de la secta of course)

 

A pesar de ser un pueblo situado entre dos montañas y de poseer un clima demasiado frío, allí nunca nevaba. para los habitantes de aquel lugar la nieve traía malos presagios. El alcalde, en sus más de cincuenta años de vida, sólo recordaba haber visto nevar en dos ocasiones. La primera había sido hacía aproximadamente unos tres años. Aún recordaba con total claridad como aquella tarde había comenzado a nevar sin más. Un extraño escalofrío le había recorrido el cuerpo. No se le sacaban de la cabeza todas las tonterías que los ancianos le habían contado sobre los malos presagios y demás.

Siempre decían que la nieve caía cuando un suceso transcendental estaba dándose lugar pero ¿acaso estaba ocurriendo algo así en aquel instante? Nada. No estaba pasando absolutamente nada. O eso le hubiera gustado a él ya que, aquel día, no tardó en llegar a sus oídos que en el mismo momento en que los copos comenzaron a caer una de sus vecinas se había puesto de parto, alumbrando a una niña.

La segunda vez que el alcalde recordaba haber visto la nieve caer estaba sucediendo en aquel mismo instante. La nieve había empezado a caer a primera hora de la tarde con gran intensidad.

Y con aquella nieve vinieron los gritos desgarradores, llenos de terror, que pedían un auxilio que nunca llegaría.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Si alguien le preguntara que qué diablos había ocurrido, el alcalde no sabría cómo explicarlo. Sólo sabía que ahora se encontraba tendido sobre un lecho de nieve bañado por su propia sangre. Observó, como pudo, lo que se hallaba a su alrededor. La plaza principal parecía un auténtico matadero.

Y entonces la vio, con su pijamita y llena de sangre, de pie, e impasible entre los cuerpos sin vidas de sus padres. Era la niña que nació durante la anterior nevada.

Y todo se volvió negro, no sin antes, maldecir a aquel demonio.


End file.
